


一场破洞牛仔裤引发的意外

by heizenberg



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26509591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heizenberg/pseuds/heizenberg
Summary: 现背情侣车第三弹时间为万岁时期
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Kudos: 4





	一场破洞牛仔裤引发的意外

金珉奎真是要烦死了。  
他刚从试衣间出来就看见全圆佑蹭过来，那双狭长的眼睛眯着往他身上一掠他就知道这家伙又来劲了。  
金珉奎那是什么人精，马上瑟缩着身子往一边躲，谁知全圆佑比他更快，白皙修长的手伸过来，对准他结束的大腿肌肉狠狠一掐，直把他鸡皮疙瘩掐掉了一地。  
“全圆佑！”  
他转过身作势要打，可那人早就嘻嘻笑着钻进试衣间里把门锁上了。  
西八！下手真狠。金珉奎看了眼牛仔裤破洞中露出来的手指印，狠狠地咬紧了牙。  
其实也不是什么大不了的事，从练习生开始他就习惯跟全圆佑打打闹闹，SVT TV里经常能看见这倆上一秒还小情侣似的搂搂抱抱，下一秒就杀父仇人似地追着满练习室跑。全圆佑又爱开玩笑，金珉奎对他那经常冷不丁戳一下肋骨抽一掌屁股的小动作早就习以为常。  
可自打这次回归cody给全员准备了破洞牛仔裤，这家伙就开始变本加厉了。

金珉奎悄么声地靠在门上，预谋一场出其不意的反击。  
果然，门一开，他就顺势钻进去，把刚换好衣服的全圆佑堵在试衣间里。  
全圆佑后知后觉反应过来，立刻撇开金珉奎要开门出去，结果就像三年前一样，被对方攥着手腕扯了回来。  
“呀！”他佯装愠怒地瞪着弟弟。  
“呀！”金珉奎也瞪着他，毫不示弱地吼回去。  
全圆佑见金珉奎一脸认真又憋屈的愤怒，终于压不住嘴角，将忍俊不禁的本意泄了个底儿掉。  
可金珉奎明显不想就这么放过他，他微弓着身子，手径直往全圆佑瘦削的大腿探过去。  
全圆佑笑归笑，哪肯轻易就范，他左闪右躲，被逼到角落里还试图抬腿蹬他。  
啧！金珉奎这下是真恼了：看来不好好教训一把是不会学乖了。  
他仗着体格差堵上去，把全圆佑牢牢卡在墙角和自己胸膛之间，手微微上抬，对准全圆佑大腿根摁过去。  
就在这电光火石间，意想不到的事情发生了：cody给全圆佑准备的牛仔裤不是贴身款，他竹竿似的大腿在裤子里晃荡着，根本填不满那宽阔的洞口。于是金珉奎的左手一时没刹住，直接从洞口溜进去，摁在了全圆佑两条大腿根儿正中间。  
金珉奎人还没反应过来，手已经把棉质内裤下的起伏感受了个明明白白。  
全圆佑反射弧比他还长，他怔了整整一秒钟，马上僵着身子弯下腰，一手去抵金珉奎的胸膛，一手去拽他还摁在自己身上的手。  
他不喊不叫，手上挣的力气却不小，让金珉奎一下就想起当初在小绿屋打闹时无声发狠的小猫。他盯着面前那人越来越红的耳尖，心里倏忽生出一种促狭的怀念。  
“这里藏了什么呀？”金珉奎嘻嘻笑着，不仅不缩手，掌心还隔着柔软的棉布恶意地蹭了两下。  
他听见一丝诡异的声响，很像是从牙缝里迸出的一口气，然后左手掌心里突然一种奇怪的触感。  
就像手捂着的种子悄无声息发了芽，细细密密地贴上他的掌心，拱出有实体的春天。  
金珉奎忍不住咽了口口水。  
全圆佑终于抬头瞪他，平时总是淡默的眼睛里氤氲着一层飘忽的水汽，连蕴含的怒意都润得柔软。  
“……松……松手……”他颤抖着嘴唇想把话说得凶狠点，可那压抑着喘息的语气却完全向着另一个方向努力。  
金珉奎心脏猝然漏跳了一拍，他盯着对方绯红湿润的眼眶，没有把手掏出来，反而合拢了五指，握住了那已经盎然的春意。  
他着了魔似的，右手揽过对方单薄的脊背，把人抱在怀里，动作轻柔却坚定，像捕一只振翅欲飞的蝴蝶。  
全圆佑颤抖着，发出一声类似啜泣的呜咽。他眼前一片浅淡水光，什么也看不清，却听见金珉奎轻轻说。  
别怕，我帮你。

说帮忙，其实为别人服务也是生来头一遭。金珉奎只窘迫了两秒，便决定先按自己的喜好来，在观察中循序改良。他先是隔着内裤上下蹭着已经硬挺的柱体，手在囊袋上轻轻按压了两下，然后挑开微弹的布料探进去。  
“呜……”全圆佑猫叫般哼了一声，却没有推开他，反而揪紧了他的肩膀。他低着头把脸埋进金珉奎的颈窝，后颈漫上耳尖的红潮却凶猛地涌进金珉奎眼里，撞得他心跳都乱得突兀。他定了定神，循着习惯撸动起来。  
全圆佑不让他看表情，又拼着命压着声音。金珉奎觉得自己像掉进下水道的盲人，只能凭着模糊的感觉体验对方的反应，寻找施力的方位。他不耐地皱起眉，右手压在全圆佑尖锐的肩胛骨上，用自己的胸口、肩膀、手臂去体会全圆佑颤抖的变化。  
当他用拇指食指围拢着擦过冠状沟边缘时，感觉全圆佑在他怀里结结实实地哆嗦了一下，喘息陡然粗重又马上抑住。  
金珉奎忍不住翘起了嘴角，他放慢速度，指间的小茧缓慢而反复蹭着那一轮凸起，食指还有意无意去摩擦上方微微喘息的小口。  
全圆佑在他怀里一直蜷紧了肩膀忍着，如此几次也终究回过味来，挣着抬手要推他：“……别碰……”他明明声音偏沉，鼻音略重，可那声拒绝听在金珉奎耳朵里却莫名带着几分柔媚，撩得他全身汗毛都细碎地痒痒。金珉奎只犹豫了半秒便收紧了怀抱，一不做二不休地把对方微弱的挣扎都扼杀在自己臂弯里。  
全圆佑像是心都被金珉奎牢牢攥在手里，他勃跳的脉络紧紧贴合着金珉奎温热的掌心，敏感的神经摩擦着对方粗糙的掌纹，金珉奎灵活地用五指探索着他的喜悦，操控着他的欲望，把他推上高潮的同时也把他抛下深渊。  
他的额头贴着金珉奎的侧颈，阴茎被握在金珉奎手心，厮磨之处均是黏黏糊糊一层，下面显然更糟一点：随着对方的挑逗套弄，隐约咕啾咕啾的水声滑进他的耳朵，化成失了控的火，在他的血管里游走、碰撞，把燥热都烧出肌肤表层来。  
全圆佑紧咬着嘴唇，眼泪终于决堤，打湿了金珉奎的前襟。

他倆彼此都压着喘息缩在试衣间的一隅，被噬骨腐髓的刺激催得止不住颤抖，此时却从门外传来敲门声。  
“圆佑哥，你换完了吗？”是李灿。  
全圆佑一下就绷紧了身体，险些被激得缴了械。他求救似地抬头看金珉奎，眼泪汪汪的模样却把对方也看得呼吸一滞。  
“圆佑哥？”门又敲了两下。  
金珉奎紧了紧牙关，勉力稳着呼吸去回应门敲门的忙内：“是我。”  
“珉奎哥？”对方显然很纳闷，再开口就明显不太客气了，“你怎么还没换完啊？”  
金珉奎盯着近在迟尺的耳尖上那颗小痣，声音都沙哑起来：“那条裤子有问题，我换条新的。”  
忙内显然不死心，“那你看到圆佑哥了吗？”  
金珉奎眯了眯眼睛，手指灵巧地绕着龟头蹭上马眼，满意地感觉到怀里人的战栗。  
“没有。”  
门外隐约一声嘟囔，继而是远去的脚步声。  
金珉奎低下头吻上全圆佑滚烫的耳尖，叹息一般地低语：“圆佑哥……”  
他的身体弦一般随着金珉奎手上的动作一点一点绷紧，终于在那句轻叹落下时断裂开来：世界都在他眼前翻滚，从他眼前抽离，他像一根波浪中颠簸的稻草，攥紧了金珉奎坚实的手臂，颤抖着射在对方手心里。  
脱力的感觉瞬间攫取了他：全圆佑紧闭着双眼大口喘息，耳膜里满是擂鼓般的心跳。空气里隐约一股淡淡的荤腥味道，还有腿间又黏又湿的触感，都臊得他满面潮红，双颊滚烫。  
他索性安静地缩在金珉奎怀里，耍赖一般不想睁开眼睛。  
直到手被握着，移到隆得高高的裤裆上。  
“圆佑哥，”他感觉粗糙的布料下困着的硬物往他手心顶了顶。  
“我们得抓紧时间了。”

End


End file.
